Lego Doctor Who Adventures
''Lego Doctor Who Adventures ''is a video game based on the famouse british sci-fi TV show Doctor Who. Plot Chapter One:Cyber Synopsis: The Doctor and K-9 land on an alien space ship that they soon find out is under the control of the Cybermen, they must now reach the cockpit and defeat the Cyber Leader. When they get there the Cyber Leader will throw legions of Cybermen and Cybermats at you, after every wave he will try to shoot you with a laser that you must make it the wall, destroying it and giving you bricks you can make in to a weapon you can shoot at him. Playable Characters: The Doctor, K-9 Enemies: Cybermen, Cybermats Boss: Cyber Leader (3 hearts) Chapter Two:Blink Synopsis: The TARDIS crash lands in a forest on Earth full of weeping angels, if one of the angels touches you it will try to send you back in time and you must swirl the joysticks to defeat the angel. The angels soon get in to the city and you must defeat them before they do any permanent damage. The boss of this level is a weeping angel statue of liberty, to defeat it you must make it try to make it hit its arm in to the ground so hard it gets stuck, this gives you time to destroy it. Playable Characters: The Doctor, K-9 Enemies: Weeping Angels Boss: Angel of Liberty (3 hearts) Chapter Three:Exterminate Synopsis: The Doctor lands on a planet where his friend Jack Harkness is living, after being shown around the Doctor realizes that an alien ship is coming, at first he thinks the aliens are peaceful but when the aliens arive it turns out to be an army of Daleks. They get on to the mother ship where they think they'll find a Dalek Supreme but instead find Davros, the Dalek creator. Once you reach Davros he launches Daleks at you, after each wave his force field malfunctions, giving Jack time to shoot him. Playable Characters: The Doctor, Captain Jack Enemies: Skaro Daleks, Red Drone Daleks, Special Weapons Daleks Boss: Davros (3 hearts) Chapter Four:Old Enemies Synopsis: The Doctor and K-9 crash land on a planet wraped in war, the Doctor soon descovers one of the sides is led by his arch enemy, the Master. With some help from an alien general on the other side named Shrikon they brake in to the Master's base and head to defeat him. The Master boss has him jumping all over the room shooting lasers at you using the laser screw driver, you must make him destroy gold builds and build a shield that deflects the laser back at the master. Playable Characters: The Doctor, General Shrikon Enemies: Alien Warriors, Robots Boss: The Master (3 hearts) Locations London London is the hub of the game where there are three buildings of note, the first has a deactivated Cyberman in front of it which leads to chapter one, the second has a statue of a weeping angel in front of it which leads to chapter two, the third has a Dalek ship hovering on top of it, the fourth and last has the master in front of it and leads to chapter four. There are character tokens all over London, some only certain people can get. TARDIS The TARDIS can take you to the future, the past or the presant, it can also take you to other planets. The TARDIS is necessary to get some characters or to complete certain side missions. Characters The Doctor:The Doctor has a sonic screw driver ability, the sonic can hack computers and fix broken technology. When ever he dies he comes back as another Doctor, his base form resembles David Tennant. K-9:K-9 can shoot a laser that can destroy gold builds. Captain Jack:Jack has a gun you can aim and fire. General Shrikon:Shrikon can triple jump and interact with jump pads, he also has a gun like Captain Jack. Cyberman:The Cyberman can shoot a laser out of his arm that can destroy gold builds. Its character token can be found in a secret room in chapter one, the room can be found by hiting three targets. Skaro Dalek:Just like the other Daleks the Skaro Dalek can shoot a laser but can not destroy gold builds. Its charater token can be found in future london in a place where a building used to be. Red Drone Dalek:When this Dalek looses all of its hearts it will still move but very slowly and it can not shoot lasers, this form only lasts twenty seconds. Its character token can be found in chapter three but can only be optained with a jump pad. Special Weapons Daleks:The Special Weapons Dalek can shoot bombs that can destroy silver builds. Its character token is found in past london on top of a windmill and can be reached with a jump pad. The Master:The Master can triple jump and can interact with jump pads, he also has a laser screwdriver that can destroy gold builds. Just like the Doctor he comes back as another Master, his base form resembles Roger Delgado. His token is found in future london in a silver trash can. Category:Video Games